The Titjob Games (NSFW Tales)
''THE FOLLOWING FANFICTION CONTAINS MATERIAL UNSUITABLE FOR PEOPLE UNDER 18. '' Oboes and Georgia go head to head to make Retro's head cum as much as possible! Characters #Oboes Bi #Georgia #Retro Transcript ((Georgia is sitting on her bed, looking at her chest.)) Georgia: Man, these new boobs are really working out for me! (Suddenly, she gets a phone call from Oboes.) Georgia: Hello? Oboes (on the other line): Yeah, Georgia? Meet me down at Retro's house. We're gonna have a little competition. Georgia: Sounds great. I'll be there. (She walks out of the building, while Retro is admiring Oboes' titties.) Retro: ...... Oboes: What? You don't like what you see? Retro: Uh....(gets an erection) Oboes: Oooh...There we go... (Georgia bursts through the doors of Retro's house.) Georgia: Yo! I'm here. Oboes: Finally. So Retro, do you think she's qualified for the competition? Retro: Yeah, she is. (in his head) I shouldn't have given her this mushrooms! Oboes: Let's go to Round One, the titjob! Who can make him cum the fastest! (Oboes slips Retro's pants off.) Oboes: There's the big guy!~ Retro: Go ahead.. (Oboes slides her tits on Retro's cock.) Oboes: One...Two..Three... (Retro feels a bit aroused) (Oboes starts sliding her tits up and down faster and faster.) Oboes: Ten...Eleven...Twelve!... Oboes: Thirteen, Trust me, Eleven. Fourteen, I can feel it. Fifteen, Rising! (Retro feels like he's about to cum) Oboes: Sixteen...come on...Seventeen! (Oboes jerks her tits up one more time, and cum launches out from Retro's dick.) Retro: Holy shit..... Oboes: Seventeen! Beat that, Georgie! Georgia: Don't call me that. Ever. (She slowly slides her tits across Retro's dick, and licks the head.) Retro: Urgh! Georgia: Mmm...It's nice and hard. Georgia: One... (She slides her mouth across his cock.) Georgia: Two...Three...Four... (Retro softly moans) Georgia: Ah yeah...five...you like...six...that? (Retro is about to cum) Georgia: Ah yes...seven...I can...eight...feel it! (Retro spills a bit of pre-cum) Georgia: C'mon!...nine...more! (She starts stroking even faster, and begins licking the head of Retro's hard cock.) (Retro climaxs) Georgia: Yes! Nine seconds! In your face, Oboes! (Retro's cock starts to become soft and droops down) Oboes (thinking): I need to do something fast... (Oboes lifts up her skirt to reveal her pair of crotch-less panties.) Oboes: You like what you see, Retro? (Retro slowly gets an erection again) (She jumps on his lap and begins to jerk off his cock.) Georgia: What are you doing? Oboes: You'll see. (Retro feels great pleasure from Oboes' handjob) Oboes (thinking): C'mon, show me that pre-cum... (Retro shoots some amounts of pre-cum) (Oboes hops off Retro's lap and begins giving him a tit-job.) Georgia: Are you kidding me?! Oboes: One...nope!...two... Retro: (Sweating and slightly panting) I... can't get out... of this. (Feels cum rising from the tit-job) Oboes: Three...here we go! (She squeezes his dick and lifts her tits up, only to have a huge load of cum fly out of his dick.) Oboes: Fuck yeah! Retro: (Panting and sweating everywhere) Oh fuck. Georgia: You are such a cheater. Oboes: Don't care, honey. I'm simply better at giving tit-jobs. (Retro lays down exhausted from shooting off all the loads of cum) Oboes: Aw, someone's tired...how's about a kiss for a good night's sleep... Georgia: Oh, come the fuck on. You won. Stop rubbing it in. Oboes: Oh alright, you big baby. I was just having fun. Georgia: Right. (Retro begins to close his eyes while his dick is still somewhat erect) (Oboes walks out of Retro's house, while Georgia stays behind.) Georgia: Time for a little post-show treatment... (Retro falls asleep) Category:NSFW